Help
by Rhea Carlysse
Summary: El 7 de Noviembre amanece rojo. Peter se despierta gritando y no sabe qué hacer. PeterMohinder


**FANDOM:** Heroes  
**PAREJA:** Peter/Mohinder (y, vale, lo admito, se me ha ido un poco la mano con el Peter/Claude, it´s not my fault.)  
**RATING:** Dios, me da asco lo light que son mis fics.  
**SPOILERS:** Hasta 1x13 - The Fix. De hecho, ocurre poco después de ese capítulo. Una semana, más o menos. Así que supongo que técnicamente sería AU, lo escribí hace... Lo escribí en Febrero, para que os hagáis una idea xD  
**NOTAS:** Gracias a Sineh por aguantar mis desvaríos toda esta semana, el fic no estaría terminado sin ti Esto fue un regalo de cumpleaños, así que FELICIDADES ANGIE! se le cuelga

**HELP**

* * *

Al salir del hospital, Peter se compró un calendario. De los Beatles.. De esos con fotos y números enormes y letras de canciones escritas en los márgenes. Nathan le habría dicho que era estúpido¿qué iba a hacer¿Buscar el día más propicio para estallar? Claro que Nathan siempre ha considerado todas sus ideas una absoluta pérdida de tiempo. Probablemente ya lo hacía antes de nacer, supone que es genético. 

Noviembre es _Help!_ y casi se ríe cuando lo ve. Casi.

* * *

Podría decir que fue casualidad, y tiene la certeza de que, tarde o temprano, terminaría convenciéndose a sí mismo. 

La verdad es que la culpa es de Isaac. De sus poderes. Lo que sea. No es que Peter los haya invitado a quedarse en su mente, están allí y ya está. Y a veces pasa, sobre todo a raíz del coma.

Los sueños. Cada vez más a menudo. Cosas nimias, _dejà vu_, fragmentos de escenas, cortados y editados y superpuestos. A veces es sólo eso, una imagen. Otras veces quema, apuñala por dentro.

Cuando lo vio, a Mohinder, se despertó gritando.

Y ahora... Ahora no sabe qué pensar.

Sin embargo lo hace. A hurtadillas, y no sabe por qué no quiere que Claude lo sepa. Quizá siente que de algún modo le está traicionando. Tampoco sabe por qué lo hace, por qué quiere ayudar a alguien que le tomó por loco, que luego intentó utilizarle como conejillo de indias.

Deja de pensar en ello en cuanto arranca el coche.

* * *

El proceso es sencillo en la mente de Mohinder. 

Lista. Treinta y seis nombres. Cotejar datos. Encontrar, informar, proteger. No calcula las variables, ese siempre ha sido su problema.

Encuentra a Natalie Chaidez y ella accede a conocerle. Psicoquinesis. El poder es bastante inestable, y hace días que no sale de casa. Se lo dice entre temblores, agarrando el cigarrillo como puede, y Mohinder asiente y sonríe como si realmente supiera que hacer, como si todo aquello no le paralizara por dentro.

Todo ocurre rápido, demasiado rápido. Mohinder sólo ha visto a Sylar en fotos de los archivos de su padre, pero reconocería ese brillo psicótico de sus ojos en cualquier parte.

El recuerdo stá fragmentado. Cuando levanta el rostro del suelo –la cabeza duele, su frente está húmeda. Tiene que echar mano a toda su fuerza de voluntad para no volver a perder el conocimiento-, lo único que alcanza a ver es la sangre que chorrea por los tobillos de Natalie, y cómo sus pies dejan de patalear. Cae al suelo y aún tiene los ojos abiertos, en una mueca de espanto, como si ni siquiera hubiera llegado a gritar.

Sylar se agacha y le sonríe. Le dan ganas de vomitar.

* * *

Cuando nadie contesta, abre la puerta de una patada. Su orgullo prefiere pensar que la puerta se abre a pesar de estar cerrada, eso sería lo más heroico, pero lo cierto es que el cerrojo está roto, y el interior de la casa parece el diorama de un huracán. 

Mohinder está en el salón, en una de las esquinas. Lo primero que ve es que está sangrando. Lo segundo es el cadáver. Traga saliva y se guarda las imágenes que vuelven a su mente, los gritos de Claire y de la otra chica, los entierra lo más profundo que puede.

Se arrodilla junto a él; tiene la mirada perdida, y hay un charco de vómito en el suelo.

Cree que es la primera vez en mucho tiempo en la que no sabe qué decir, qué hacer. Así que se sienta a su lado, incluso si Mohinder no lo nota.

* * *

Le cuesta conseguir que Mohinder llegue hasta el coche. Le cuesta más dejarle allí para volver y limpiar las huellas o cualquier resto de que haya estado allí. Sabe por experiencia propia que encontrar pruebas de que has estado cerca de un cadáver sólo acaba bien si eres el hermano de un candidato a congresista y tiendes a ser virtualmente invulnerable en ocasiones contadas. 

Cuando regresa, Mohinder tiene la frente apoyada contra el cristal de la ventanilla y respira entrecortadamente. Entra en el coche y espera varios segundos antes de preguntarlo, como si le costase arrancar las palabras de su garganta.

-¿Estás bien?

Mohinder asiente levemente, pero no separa la frente del cristal.

-No pensé que... – la voz muere a medio camino y tiene que aclararse la garganta para continuar – No pensé.

Peter se muerde el labio inferior. Le gusta pensar que lo que ha pasado, lo que va a pasar, le está cambiando, pero en el fondo lo sabe, las personas no cambian, y él siempre será el mismo niño asustado que pone a los demás por delante de él.

-No es culpa tuya – y es lo único que se le ocurre para decir.  
-Lo sé.

Mohinder no le mira, cierra los ojos y deja que el cristal le sostenga el rostro.

* * *

Pasa casi una hora antes de que Mohinder se dé cuenta de que no, no conoce los edificios y no, por allí no se va a su apartamento. Realmente no es que le importe demasiado, las cosas se ven un poco borrosas desde su punto de vista. Difuminadas, insensibles. Se siente mirando su propia vida desde un rincón, con un cuenco de palomitas y riéndose de las desgracias ajenas –propias-. Excepto que sin la risa. 

El coche se para con un quejido y oye cómo Peter se desabrocha el cinturón de seguridad.

-¿Dónde...? – se para al darse cuenta de que realmente no sabe qué quería decir.  
- ¿Qué? – Peter le mira. Grandes ojos marrones, y Mohinder recuerda que la primera vez que se fijó, no pudo sacárselos de la cabeza en una semana.  
-Pensé qué... No sé – niega con la cabeza. No, la verdad es que no sabe qué pensaba. Tampoco le apetece intentarlo -. Da igual.

Peter continúa escrutando desde el asiento del conductor. Acerca una mano a su rostro y la herida de su frente escuece cuando Peter la roza. Al parecer no tan insensible después de todo. Esboza una sonrisa, "Vamos" y le coge un momento del brazo antes de salir del coche.

El contacto dura un segundo, y es eléctrico.

* * *

El apartamento es pequeño –más pequeño que el antiguo, al menos-. Húmedo y con ese aire a penumbras y a miseria que se filtra por las paredes. 

-¿Vives aquí?

Peter no le ayuda a andar, al menos no del todo. De vez en cuando le sujeta el codo, cuando piensa que puede caer. No cree que Mohinder sea una de esas personas que aprecien demasiado contacto físico en esas situaciones.

- Más o menos – contesta al tiempo que cierra la puerta -. Nathan tiene mi piso vigilado y no quiero... – se para a mitad de la frase, y en lugar de acabar se gira hacia él - ¿Te duele?

Mohinder tantea la herida. Los rizos están llenos de sangre coagulada. La piel duele, la cabeza duele, está bastante seguro de que si fuera posible, el pelo también le dolería.

-No mucho – y Peter arquea las cejas.  
-Parece profundo.  
-Está bien.

Peter frunce el entrecejo y, cuando le agarra del brazo para obligarle a sentarse, la –ya bastante familiar- sensación de mareo comienza de nuevo, bullendo en su estómago y extendiéndose al resto del cuerpo. La habitación está un poco desenfocada, pero nada importante, aunque no se queja cuando da contra el asiento.

-¿Con qué te lo has hecho?

Manos. Examina la herida desde todos los ángulos, con esa mirada mezcla entre interés y preocupación, o eso le parece, pero puede ser sólo el golpe. Sostiene su rostro entre las yemas de los dedos y parece concentrado.

- Creo que... me estrellé contra unas escaleras – le parece que sí. La verdad es que el recuerdo está recubierto de neblina, pero cree que era una escalera. La inspiración choca bruscamente contra él -. Eres enfermero.

Peter le mira, entre curioso y divertido. Mohinder cierra los ojos y repite.

-Eres enfermero.  
-Sí – la mano está caliente contra su mejilla, y a Mohinder realmente no le apetece abrir los ojos -. ¿Te lo dijo Nathan?

Niega con la cabeza. ¿Nathan? Nathan no tiene nada que ver con eso.

- Te he estado estudiando – se inclina un poco en el contacto de Peter. Le duele la cabeza, tiene la sensación de que cada pensamiento va por su lado, como si cuatro caballos tirasen de su cerebro en direcciones contrarias -. Tienes un ADN interesante.

Oye a Peter reírse, siente su pulgar recorriendo lentamente su mandíbula, a pocos milímetros de los labios. Es hipnótico.

Abre los ojos porque parece el momento correcto, antes de que le dé por hacer alguna estupidez como esas en las que NO está pensando. El problema es que, cuando lo hace, Peter ya no está.

* * *

Peter prácticamente salta del sofá cuando Claude se aclara la garganta. Aparta las manos del rostro de Mohinder como si quemasen, e ignora su expresión de incredulidad del genetista, que le mira como... bueno, como si pudiera ver a través de él. 

Le lleva algunos segundos recomponerse y volverse visible de nuevo. Mohinder intenta hablar, pero las palabras se pierden por el camino.

- No os preocupéis por mí - Claude no les mira dos veces cuando pasa, y Peter no está seguro de si Mohinder puede verle o no -, sólo vengo a por una cerveza.

Saquea el frigorífico – ya se ha acostumbrado. También se ha acostumbrado a no pensar de dónde viene el dinero para comprar cervezas – y les escruta atentamente durante el largo – larguísimo – trago a la botella, con la sonrisa medio bailando en la comisura de sus labios, antes de desaparecer en uno de los dormitorios.

Uh.

-Uh.  
- ¿Quién...? – Mohinder parpadea. Mucho. Quizá los hombres invisibles no son lo más correcto para alguien con una contusión. Quién sabe, nunca lo había probado.  
-¿Podías verle?

Asiente. Poco. Y luego cierra los ojos y se lleva una mano a la sien, gruñendo.

-Se llama Claude. Es... – Uh – Una larga historia.

Aunque no tanto. Sólo es complicada, y realmente no le apetece explicarlo. Prefiere el tema gore y sangriento y algo menos complicado. "Debería limpiarte esa herida". Mohinder le ignora.

-Controlas tus poderes.

No es una pregunta, ni una afirmación, más bien un punto intermedio, y Peter tiene la sensación de que Mohinder musita para sí mismo más que para él.

-A veces – contesta. No es del todo cierto, pero tampoco es mentira.

Mohinder vuelve a cerrar los ojos y apoya la cabeza en el sofá. "Supongo que ya no necesitas ser mi conejillo de indias".

Suspira más que hablar, con el acento resbalando lentamente sobre las sílabas, y Peter le deja hundiéndose en ese sopor antes de ir a por las vendas.

* * *

-Pensé que ese tipo te caía mal. 

A Claude no le molesta que extraños entren en su apartamento. De hecho, técnicamente ni siquiera es su apartamento, es el chaval el que está cargando con los gastos. Sí le molesta que ni siquiera se le consulte cuando los extraños se meten en su cama porque "Es la más grande". Sí, por supuesto, por eso la eligió.

-Está herido.  
-¿Se supone que eso es mi problema?

Peter tiene eso, como esa mirada de decepción mezclada con la de cachorrillo abandonado que probablemente funciona con chicas de primero de carrera y adolescentes hormonalmente alteradas. Claude la ignora completamente.

-Tenía que dejarle en algún sitio.  
-¿Qué tiene de malo tu cama? O el sofá. Por mí como si te da por subirlo al tejado.  
- Es... – cierra la puerta del dormitorio con cuidado, como si el ruido fuera a molestar a... Mo... Algún nombre hindú. Mohinda. Lo que sea – Déjalo estar¿vale? Se irá enseguida.

Claude se desinfla. Metafóricamente hablando. Y sólo un poco. Parece ser que la mirada de Peter sí que le afecta levemente. Discutir con él es como pegarle una patada a una ardilla, te deja un agujero de angustia en el estómago.

Se encoge de hombros y prácticamente se deja caer sobre el sofá, pies encima de la mesa y agarrando la cerveza a medio beber.

- Tenía la impresión de que no querías que te encontrasen – pasa canales sólo por pasar. Tiene que conseguir tele por cable, el vecino la tiene, no debería ser muy difícil.  
-Y no quiero.

Él querría. Un hermano con más dinero del que puede gastar, una vida cómoda... Claro que él no es el que va a hacer volar Nueva York por los aires en unos días.

-Pues permíteme que te diga que no estás haciendo un gran trabajo, amigo.

Peter no se mueve. Se queda muy quieto y en silencio, mirando al suelo, y Claude finge no notarlo. Hasta que "Lo vi en una visión."

La televisión se detiene en una de esas series de ciencia ficción. Doctor algo, y ahí se queda.

-¿El qué?  
-A Mohinder. Lo vi en una visión.

Oh. Así que es uno de esos. Uno de los que pretende salvar a todo el mundo. Bueno, tampoco debería sorprenderle, está intentando no matar a cientos de personas.

-Y acudiste raudo y veloz.  
-Eso no es...  
-Oh, sí que lo es – y no puede evitar sonreír, aunque Peter no sepa de lo que está hablando.

Apaga la televisión antes de bajar los pies de la mesa y levantarse. Después de todo, la ciudad es más interesante que quedarse en casa viendo a un alienígena que vive en una cabina telefónica. Peter le pregunta adónde va, cuando coge el abrigo.

-¿No vamos a practicar? – y parece un poco horrorizado. Oh, el drama. Los chicos de hoy en día.  
-Lo dudo mucho. Pero no te preocupes, ve a cuidar de tu novio.

Habría dado lo que fuera por ver la expresión del chico antes de salir por la puerta.

* * *

Mohinder despierta horas más tarde, a oscuras y con la sombra de Peter en una silla cercana a la cama. El primer instinto es hundirse en la almohada, cerrar los ojos, gruñir, aspirar el aroma a tabaco que impregna las sábanas. Termina por levantar pesadamente los párpados y llevarse una mano a la cabeza. 

Aún queda algo de la sensación de mareo, de esa pesadez que lleva arrastrando desde hace días, y es más acusada cuando se incorpora en el colchón.

-¿Cuánto tiempo he...?  
-No mucho – Peter le corta, no se mueve -. Deberías descansar. Y no sólo por el golpe.

Hace caso omiso. Se desliza hasta el borde de la cama y se frota cansadamente los ojos. Le pesa la cabeza y el cuerpo y no quiere pensar en nada concreto, porque sabe hacia dónde irán los pensamientos si lo hace.

Claro, que lo de no pensar nunca se le ha dado demasiado bien.

- Fue Sylar – las palabras se escapan de su boca antes de que pueda evitarlo. Se agolpan y se traban y Peter sólo puede mirarle confuso -. El... La persona que... Fue Sylar.

Los conceptos se acumulan en su cerebro, unos encima de otros, pisándose y pegándose empujones y no sabe si lo que dice tiene algo de sentido. Cree que sí. Espera que sí, sería lo único con sentido que le ha pasado en las últimas semanas.

- Es... – otra vez. Le escuecen los ojos, y el aire parece demasiado denso, como si nadase en él. Le tiemblan las manos un poco y se agarra a las sábanas – Lo vi. La mató. Es Sylar.

De repente tiene una mano sobre la frente y no sabe cómo Peter se ha movido tan rápido. ¿Siempre se ha movido tan rápido? No lo recuerda.

Le palpa –acaricia- la frente y la otra mano atrapa su hombro para que no se mueva. "Estás ardiendo" y "tienes que descansar", que ya no suena como una sugerencia, sino como una orden. Le hace gracia, porque Peter no parece del tipo de persona que da órdenes.

Se resiste un poco cuando Peter intenta hacer que se tumbe de nuevo, aunque tampoco demasiado. Demasiados pensamientos y no quiere... No quiere.

Fiebre. Tiene fiebre. Peter lo ha dicho. Está delirando y eso es todo.

Aun así no puede resistir el impulso de aferrar la camisa de Peter cuando le obliga a apoyar la cabeza sobre la almohada de nuevo.

* * *

Cuando Claude vuelve a entrar ya es de noche. Peter está en el salón, acurrucado en una de las esquinas del sofá y mirando la pantalla de televisión con aire ausente. No le pregunta dónde ha estado. Nunca lo hace y, realmente, cree que es mejor así. Él no tiene que explicar y el chico no tiene que tratar con su conciencia, todos ganan. Después de todo, Peter será un proyecto de asesino, pero aún no es un ladrón. Cómplice de ladrón. Lo que sea. 

-¿Sigue aquí la Bella Durmiente?  
-Sip.

Echa un vistazo hacia el dormitorio.

-De acuerdo, pero tú duermes en el sofá.

Peter no se mueve. De hecho, apenas parpadea. Oh, Dios santo, angustiándose otra vez¿es que nunca se cansa de hacer eso?

Lo pregunta. En alto. Y Peter tiene la dignidad de parecer sorprendido.

-Yo no... – duda. Tres, cuatro, cinco segundos - ¿Y si no era a él a quién tenía que ayudar?

Uh.

Peter coge aire, y es como si no pudiera encontrar las palabras.

-Es sólo... Había una chica, cuando llegué. Muerta. Y si... – pausa – No sé. Ya no sé qué pensar.

Claude respira hondo y se sienta a su lado, aunque no dice nada, sólo observa. Observa a Peter morderse el labio inferior, contar hasta cinco con los ojos cerrados, volver a empezar.

- Es el mismo tipo. El que mató a esa chica en Odessa. Sylar – se ríe, como si algo de lo que hubiera dicho resultara terriblemente irónico -. Y yo no... Ni siquiera me planteé... No pensé en esa chica, sólo en Mohinder.

Claude chista. "No puedes ayudar a todo el mundo, amigo."

- ¿Entonces de qué sirve? – le mira por primera vez desde que entró en la habitación. Ojos marrones, enormes, llenos de esperanzas y cristales a punto de quebrarse. Por un momento Claude se odia por tener que romper todo eso.  
-De nada – es él quien aparta la mirada -. No sirve para nada.

* * *

La fiebre no tarda en bajar, y Mohinder no tarda en levantarse y hacer preguntas. Es casi como el primer encuentro. En el apartamento, con las persianas bajadas y el olor a cerrado. 

Peter tiene la sensación de que se va a quedar sin aliento a base de hablar, ni siquiera sabe de dónde saca todas esas preguntas. Sobre sus poderes. Sobre Claude. Sobre Sylar. Peter no sabe qué contestar a la mayoría – ni siquiera sabía que se llamaba Sylar, por amor de Dios -. Sobre cómo le encontró.

Se plantea utilizar su primera opción. Fue casualidad. Pero las últimas semanas le han enseñado que esa palabra no existe a efectos prácticos. Probablemente fue obra de un filósofo aburrido que nunca había salido de su casa.

-Lo vi.

Mohinder le observa confuso. Es extraño, porque recuerda perfectamente la primera vez que hablaron, cómo deseaba contarlo todo y sólo... Sólo que alguien le creyese. Y ahora las palabras se niegan a salir y una parte de él espera que no le crea, que le diga que todo es mentira y sólo es un lunático encerrado con un vagabundo que cuida palomas.

- Isaac Méndez. Creo que utilicé... Creo que utilicé su poder. No sé. Últimamente es lo que hago, intento utilizar las habilidades una por una.

Se encoge de hombros. Mohinder sonríe.

-Es increíble.

Sí, eso le gustaría.

* * *

La euforia lo bloquea de su memoria. Al menos momentáneamente. Bloquea las imágenes, y Sylar, y el hecho de que una chica ha muerto. Probablemente por su culpa. O quizá no, quién sabe. Realmente nunca se planteó ese factor, nunca contó con la variable de que algo malo pudiera suceder de verdad. 

Y ahora lo tiene delante. Su tesis. Hablando de forma reticente y apartándose el pelo de los ojos. Y quizá no haya conseguido la aprobación de su padre, pero tiene la sensación de que ha encontrado algo mejor.

* * *

-Tu hermano te está buscando. 

Peter levanta la mirada. Están en la azotea y las palomas revolotean a su alrededor. Todo culpa de Claude. En su opinión, las palomas son el mal personificado, pero no, Claude tiene que darles de comer.

Se encoge de hombros. "Lo sé" y Mohinder se mantiene alejado del borde mientras él se inclina hacia fuera.

Le gustaría intentarlo, volar. No levitar, no... flotar. Volar. Ver lo que se siente, si funciona. De momento no se ha atrevido. Probablemente no lo haga nunca.

-Podría ayudarte. Si nos dejas – Peter no deja de notar que dice _nos_ en lugar de _le_, y la verdad es que aún no sabe cómo le hace sentir eso.  
-Te lo dije, no soy un conejillo de indias.

No le mira. Cierra los ojos y deja que el aire le dé en la cara. Frío, cortante, aire de Noviembre sobre la masa de acero y hormigón que es la ciudad.

-No te estoy pidiendo que lo seas.

Tampoco sabe si creerle. Sería fácil. Utilizar el poder del policía, escuchar lo que esconde. Los secretos, los vicios, los pensamientos más privados. Es realmente tentador, y probablemente eso es lo que más le asusta.

* * *

Mohinder intenta convencerle de nuevo antes de marcharse. "Por favor" y "No tienes que esconderte, Peter". Resulta muy fácil decirlo. Resulta muy fácil decirlo cuando no vas a matar a cientos de personas, cuando tu propio hermano no prefiere cerrar los ojos y fingir que no pasa nada. 

Le sigue con la vista desde la azotea. Le ve salir, subirse en el taxi y desaparecer entre los callejones.

Claude dice "Mira el lado positivo, no tendremos que compartir cama", y le dan ganas de pegarle un puñetazo.

* * *

La vida es una de esas cosas. De ésas para las que necesitas un mando. Acelerar, rebobinar, pausar. A veces incluso parar. En seco. Sacar la cinta y tirarla lo más lejos posible, donde nadie pueda encontrarla, donde nadie pueda ver lo patético que eres. 

La siguiente semana es así. Acelerar y luego cámara lenta, y parece que no se va a acabar nunca.

A Peter le gustaría parar, meter otra cinta y sentarse a verla, como las personas normales, como si no fuera su propia vida. Le gustaría sentarse con un bol de palomitas y pensar que todo eso le pasa a otra persona, a alguien estúpido e inocente y que no pretende ser fuerte cuando está temblando por dentro.

* * *

El 7 de Noviembre amanece rojo. Peter se despierta gritando y no sabe qué hacer.

* * *

Lo primero que Mohinder oye es "Es mañana". Incluso antes de registrar el hecho de Peter. En la puerta – su puerta -. Pálido, ojeroso, calado hasta los huesos. 

Lo repite – "Es mañana" – y no se mueve del pasillo. Mohinder no es capaz de echarle.

* * *

En realidad, Mohinder no suele tener chocolate. Simplemente volvió de la India y allí estaba, con un post-it y letra cuidadosamente planeada que decía "tienes que tomar menos té". Y ahí sigue. Seguía. Lo que sea. Después de dos semanas, pensó que acumularía telarañas si no lo abría. 

Así que Peter es el que sostiene la taza entre manos trémulas, casi hecho un ovillo en uno de los sillones y con una sudadera que Mohinder no se pone nunca. Le queda algo grande, y se desliza un poco al caer sobre sus hombros, dejando entrever la sombra de una clavícula demasiado marcada.

Se pega mentalmente, porque, en serio, no es el momento. De hecho, probablemente no podría elegir uno peor.

-¿Estás bien?

Niega con la cabeza, agarra la taza con más fuerza.

Se lo ha explicado, más o menos, entre balbuceos. "Es mañana" y "Lo he visto". "No voy a poder hacerlo".

Acerca una silla, observa, y Peter no se inmuta. No se ha movido desde que ha entrado, y la verdad es que eso le asusta un poco. Peter parece ser una persona pletórica de energía y con todo lo que ha pasado – todo lo que está pasando – sólo está... Vacío.

Quizá debería haber llamado a su hermano, probablemente podría haber sido mucho más útil en esa situación de lo que es él. Estuvo a punto de hacerlo cuando estaba en la cocina. Una llamada, un par de frases y se acabaron sus problemas. Y aún así el número de teléfono que el político le apuntó hace días se quedó donde exactamente donde lo había guardado.

Estúpidos principios, estúpidos Petrelli y estúpida sudadera que deja entrever las clavículas.

-¿Sabe Claude que estás aquí?

Vuelve a negar con la cabeza y Mohinder respira hondo.

-No sabía qué... Ni siquiera sé qué hago aquí.

Y es como si se encogiera en el sitio. Pequeño, diminuto, asustado. Se acerca la taza a los labios y no bebe.

-Peter... – comienza sin saber qué va a decir. ¿No vas a explotar¿Todo va a salir bien? – No tiene por qué pasar nada.

Peter se ríe y fuera se oye un trueno. La tormenta lleva dos días sobre Nueva York, como un augurio entre tangible y etéreo, cerniéndose sobre todos. Siente el escalofrío recorrer su columna a cámara lenta.

-No lo entiendes¿verdad? – pregunta levantando la vista de la taza.  
-Puedes intentar explicármelo.

Se ríe de nuevo. Aprieta la taza y da un sorbo.

- No pareces del tipo que compra chocolate – comenta, con una media sonrisa -. Pareces más del tipo... Café y té y pastas a las cinco de la tarde. No que parezcas británico – añade rápidamente -, es sólo una observación.

Mohinder sonríe.

-No lo compré yo.

"Oh". Y "¿Puedo...?"

- No – la respuesta suena más tajante de lo que le hubiera gustado. O quizá no. Quizá suena exactamente como quería que sonase. Áspera, cerrada, sin lugar a discusión, porque a veces hay cosas de las que es mejor no hablar.

Peter baja la mirada, se muerde el labio inferior antes de dar otro sorbo. Al final Mohinder no puede contener más la pregunta. Lleva bullendo desde que apareció en su puerta, y no se refiere sólo a esa noche.

-¿Por qué has venido, Peter?

Deja la taza sobre la mesa y se aparta el pelo con la mano. "No lo sé", dice. "No sabía qué hacer".

Quiere decírselo. Quiere decirle: _si me hubieras dejado ayudarte, nada de esto estaría pasando._ Aunque sabe que no es cierto. Lo más probable es que las cosas sólo hubieran ido a peor, es hacia donde las cosas tienden a ir cuando están cerca suyo. Hacia peor y cuatro calles más abajo.

El silencio es espeso y pegajoso, se filtra por debajo de la puerta e inunda la habitación, y así permanece durante un buen tiempo.

* * *

-¿Por qué crees que pasa? – cuando Peter le observa confuso, Mohinder elabora – La explosión¿por qué? 

Se encoge de hombros. ¿Se supone que tiene que saberlo¿Se supone que tiene que tener sentido?

- No lo sé. Simplemente pasa. Estoy... En medio de la calle – tiembla con el escalofrío, pero aun así sienta bien decirlo en alto. Sienta bien que alguien más lo sepa -. Está todo vacío y... No lo sé. Todos huyen. Cuando me ven, todos huís en dirección contraria – si Mohinder reacciona ante el _huís_, lo esconde demasiado bien -. Y entonces pasa. Como si tuviera ácido en lugar de sangre y no puedo... No puedo pararlo.

Se para, traga saliva. Es la primera vez que habla de ello. Siempre es algo abstracto. Siempre es la explosión y él, pero nunca es el miedo y las sensaciones y la desesperación.

Respira hondo, cabeza gacha y ojos cerrados.

No menciona a Nathan y su "No te voy a dejar", y no sabe exactamente por qué. Quizá es porque, en parte, no quiere creerlo. No puede creerlo.

Nota otra mano sobre la suya, caliente y áspera, y no abre los ojos, pero la aprieta con fuerza.

-Creo que no te di las gracias – la voz de Mohinder le saca de su ensimismamiento. Abre los ojos, no suelta la mano.

Casi sonríe, se muerde el labio inferior y se encoge un poco más en el sillón. Tiene la sensación de que se hace cada vez más pequeño, cada vez más diminuto, y el mundo se agranda por momentos, esperando a atraparlo bajo los escombros.

-¿Por qué?

Mohinder acerca la silla un poco, hasta estar a su lado. Dice "Tú me encontraste", y no suena como si se refiriese a los últimos días, pero Peter no presta demasiada atención, porque sus labios se mueven a cámara lenta. Oscuros, perfectos, y no puede dejar de mirar.

Traga saliva.

La voz le sale débil, y probablemente le daría vergüenza si hubiera habido alguien más en el apartamento.

-¿Y si no puedo pararlo¿Entonces qué?

Mohinder le barre con la mirada. Primero los ojos, se detiene en los labios. Respira sobre su rostro y Peter no quiere volver a bajar los párpados. "Entonces tendremos que buscar otra solución."

Le coge el rostro con una mano, y es curioso, porque ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que le había soltado. Sostiene sin llegar a acariciar, y a cinco centímetros de su rostro, Peter nota que la respiración de Mohinder está agitada, y que le mira como si dudase de algo. Como si realmente Peter se fuera a apartar.

Así que es él quien lo hace. Cerrar el espacio y chocar tentativamente. Despacio, descoordinado y con miedo a estropearlo. A romperse o a romperle a él.

No dura mucho. Unos segundos y se apartan, frente sobre frente y Mohinder no sonríe, pero le acaricia los labios con la yema de los dedos, y por un momento parece que las cosas pueden llegar a estar bien.

* * *

Mohinder le deja dormir por la mañana. Hecho un ovillo entre las sábanas, arrastrando la sudadera y haciendo que deje ver parte de su abdomen. Ocupa el centro del colchón, y Mohinder tiene que moverse con agilidad felina para que no se despierte al retirar el brazo de debajo de su cuello. 

La cama gime cuando se levanta, y Peter se acurruca aún más, atrapando la almohada con un brazo y murmurando en sueños.

Parece más joven aún. Con los ojos cerrados, y en lo que parece su primera noche tranquila en días.

Mohinder piensa en mantenerle allí todo el día. Es una lógica bastante simplista: "Si Peter no se va, a Peter no le pasa nada." Y no está seguro de que termine de tener sentido, pero en su mente suena lo bastante convincente.

"El corazón tiene razones que la razón desconoce", y Pascal nunca ha tenido tanta razón.

* * *

**Help! The Beatles**

_Help, I need somebody,  
Help, not just anybody,  
Help, you know I need someone, help._

_When I was younger, so much younger than today,  
I never needed anybody's help in any way.  
But now these days are gone, I'm not so self assured,  
Now I find I've changed my mind and opened up the doors._

_Help me if you can, I'm feeling down  
And I do appreciate you being round.  
Help me, get my feet back on the ground,  
Won't you please, please help me._

_And now my life has changed in oh so many ways,  
My independence seems to vanish in the haze.  
But every now and then I feel so insecure,  
I know that I just need you like I've never done before._

_Help me if you can, I'm feeling down  
And I do appreciate you being round.  
Help me, get my feet back on the ground,  
Won't you please, please help me._

_When I was younger, so much younger than today,  
I never needed anybody's help in any way.  
But now these daya are gone, I'm not so self assured,  
Now I find I've changed my mind and opened up the doors._

_Help me if you can, I'm feeling down_  
_ And I do appreciate you being round._  
_ Help me, get my feet back on the ground,_  
_ Won't you please, please help me, help me, help me, oh._


End file.
